Take Me Away
by ObviouslyLilyMimbletonia
Summary: "Lily was taken over by distress once again. She broke down upon Severus' chest. Severus' blood was boiling. James Potter, that arrogant toerag, was a fool to hurt Lily Evans... But It was better this way. Lily was safer in his arms. She doesn't deserve to be like this. James Potter must pay for this." (A SeverusxLily One-shot FanFiction)


_**A/N:** Sorry, I only made this because I was bored.  
And OMR this is my first ever fanfiction!  
_**_(DISCLAIMER:)I don't own the fandom by the way. JKR does :)  
_**_Reviews will be highly appreciated!  
Enjoy reading! :D_

* * *

**Take Me Away**

* * *

Severus could not believe what he just saw. He tried moving a little closer to make sure his pitch black eyes were not fooling him. It was true. He could see Lily Evans sitting on cold land, her head on her knees, her back shaking. Severus could hear her crying. His heart was severed as he felt Lily's pain. He had never seen her break down like that. The color in her skin had died as if the light that brightened Severus' world had also vanished. She was broken and alone. Only the huge black lake and the crescent moon had stayed with her.

Without any doubts, Severus approached Lily. He wanted to make everything right. He wanted her to smile again.

"Lily?"

"S-Sev? Is that you, Sev?" Lily's anxious broken voice reached Severus' ears. She quickly wiped her tears off with the back of her hands.

Severus emerged from the tall trees' dark shadows that had concealed him the whole time. Lily turned around and saw her bestfriend. Right then, she knew everything would be alright. She finally had a shoulder to cry on. Severus was outraged by what he saw. Lily's beautiful green eyes were blood-shot and puffy, her flaming red hair was a mess. Who could've made Lily crumble like this? Severus felt fury rising within him. He quickly approached Lily and knelt down infront of her beautiful pale figure.

"What happened, Lily? Who did this to you? Was it that prat, Potter's fault?!"

Lily did not answer. She lunged herself into Severus' chest and burst into tears instead. She embraced Severus like he was her only hope. Severus had always received hugs from Lily that really knocked him flat. He loved it when she was hugging him like that. He felt very important. He could feel her head on his chest but he could not feel her warmth. It was his turn to give her all the warmth and comfort she needed. He slowly brought his hands to her waist. Then, He whispered to her.

"Don't worry. I'm here, Lily... I got you..."

Severus planted a small and warm kiss on Lily's red hair. He tightened his embrace. Nothing else mattered, only Lily.

Lily had slowly stopped crying. Severus felt the warm tears of Lily sink within his robes and reach his bare chest... But he did not mind. It was her tears, after all. Moments later, silence surpassed. Lily was finally calm, her back not trembling anymore and her breathing was back to normal. She did not pull away from Severus. She rested her head on his chest and said nothing. Severus suddenly felt their souls merging as one. His mind was racing with so many thoughts. He did not want their moment to be ruined. Lily looked up to Severus' face which she knew so very well. The face of the boy, who called her a "_Mudblood_" but never left her side, while she, left him... She wanted to say so many things to him but she did not know where to start. Severus looked back at her. He could see his own reflection within her green eyes.

"What's wrong, Lily?" Severus asked, still not letting go of Lily.

"I just want to say thank you, Sev... And I'm sorry as well for... You know..." Lily's green eyes twinkled. Small amount of tears were still in her eyes.

"No. I was the one who was wrong that time. You don't need to say sorry. I was an idiot to call you a… you know..."

Lily stared at Severus' black eyes. It had never been so attractive before.

"Sev, at least you never left me after all that." She slowly looked away from his face. Severus felt her taking deep breaths.

"I'll never leave you, Lily. I will always stay." Severus nuzzled his face gently on Lily's head. Soft red hair made contact with his face.

"Always?" Lily asked.

"Always." Severus answered in a whisper.

Silence went back once again. Severus noticed that Lily was crying again.

"It was James, Sev! I saw him fl-flirting with another girl... It's just - I thought he loved - I -"

Lily was taken over by distress once again. She broke down upon Severus' chest. Severus' blood was boiling. James Potter, that arrogant toerag, was a fool to hurt Lily Evans... But It was better this way. Lily was safer in his arms. She doesn't deserve to be like this. James Potter must pay for this.

"You were right, Sev. How could I've been so blind?" Lily finally pulled away from Severus. The back of her hands wiped her tears away. "I was so foolish."

"Don't say that, Lily... You don't have to blame yourself." Severus had also pulled away as soon as Lily did. He was looking at her pale tear-stained face. "Everything happens for a reason."

Lily and Severus faced each other. Both were sitting on the cold ground, admiring each other's eyes. Severus placed his warm palm over one of Lily's soft hands.

"You don't deserve this, Lily. I'd do anything to make you smile again."

He gently squeezed her hand. Lily felt something she had never felt towards Severus before. She couldn't believe she had wasted her love on James when someone else was needing it the most. Severus meant everything to her and it took her years before she could realize it. Right then, She knew it wasn't James - It was Severus.

_After all this time, it was Severus._

"Sev?" Lily was lost in his dark eyes. It was like a tunnel where all his loneliness was hidden. She could see a light at the end of that tunnel. She went to the end and saw herself in the bright light. Could this mean that Severus was feeling the same way?

"What is it Lily?"

Severus asked. He leaned forward a little so he could have a clear view of Lily's beauty.

"I want everything back to the way it was... Back when we were young... Only you and me..."

Lily's eyes were dazzling. Her red hair, though it was a bit messy, still knew the right waves and curls around Lily's head. The color on her skin was slowly coming back.

"Then let's go back, Lily." Severus whispered. His lips curled into a warm smile. "I'll take you back there."

"Will you still be with me when we get there?"

"I'll stay with you forever, Lily."

The pretty red head smiled at Severus. She leaned forward to his lips and kissed him. Severus knew that he wasn't dreaming. It was all real. Her lips. Her love. Everything. Lily pulled away and looked at the blushing Severus and said:

_"Take me away, Severus Snape..."_


End file.
